The disclosure relates generally to coaxial and shielded wires, and more specifically to strain relief for such wires.
Coaxial and shielded wires require mechanical strain relief to mitigate the effects of tension on a conductor, and to prevent it from being pulled out of end connectors. Tension loading on the conductor can alter its electrical connection and performance properties of the conductor.
Common mechanical strain-relief mechanisms or methods are based on (a) axial wire friction compression ferrules or nuts or (b) wire knots or loops against a backstop. However, as wire diameters get smaller, wire signal quality or resistance become more critical, or operating temperature ranges become larger, these methods become less viable.